Rugrats in Paris: The Movie
"France never has a chance!" -Tagline for the film Rugrats in Paris: The Movie is an upcoming 2020 American animated comedy-drama film based on the Nickelodeon animated television series of the same name. It is the sequel to 2018's The Rugrats Movie and the second film in the Rugrats film series.4 In the film, Chuckie Finster takes the lead character role as he searches to find a new mother. The film marks the only appearance of two villains in the Rugrats franchise, Coco LaBouche, a cruel woman who hates children, including babies, and her accomplice, Jean-Claude. The film also marks the first appearance of new Rugrats character, Kimi Finster, and her mother, Kira. The film is a remake of the 2000 original film of the same name by the same director, It was very sad when it released on 2000, which in the 2019 version, it has all the characters like Frank-99 and Koko LaMouth from the film and not been edited from before along with the help of Robert Zemeckis. It was produced by Nickelodeon Movies, Jalen Sonic Gamer Movies, Klasky Csupo, Paramount Animation, TF1 Films Production, Jalen Sonic Gamer Animation, Reliance Entertainment and Bad Robot Productions, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film was a box office success and it received critical acclaim, with critics praising the faithfulness to the 2000 film's original director's cut, the visual effects, the animation, splendid acting, well-developed characters, and the plot along with the performance of Frederick Tatasciore as Frank-99. The film also become the fifth highest grossing film and won eight Academy Awards and received eight Academy Award nominations. At the UK, the film had won three KCA Film Awards and also got one KCA nomination. The film is gonna be released on Youtube Movies in the United States on July 17, 2020, by Paramount Pictures and Jalen Sonic Gamer Movies. Cast Main * Jessica DiCicco as Chuckie Finster * Micheal McDonald as Chas Finster * Natalie Palamides as Tommy Pickles * Grey Griffin as Angelica Pickles * Grey Griffin as Phil, Lil and Betty DeVille * Christina Pucelli as Susie Carmichael * Grey Griffin as Dil Pickles * Nika Futterman as Kimi Watanabe * Jalen Colon as Himself Supporting * John DiMaggio as Grandpa Lou Pickles * Breanna Yde as Lulu Pickles * Micheal Mcdonald as Drew Pickles * Tom Kenny as Stu Pickles * Jill Talley as Didi Pickles * Jill Talley as Charlotte Pickles * Lara Jill Miller as Kira Watanabe * Bill Hader as Howard DeVille Guest Stars * Susanne Blakeslee as Coco LaBouche * Jeff Bennett as Jean-Claude * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Yamaguchi * Mandy Moore, Jordan Peele, Chris Pratt as the villagers of the "Princess Spectacular" show * Martin Sherman as a sumo singer * John Kricfalusi as a sumo singer * Harris Peet as a sumo singer * Jalen Colon as the street cleaner and dog catcher * TLT as the animatronic bus driver * Thomas Ridgewell as the French worker * Fred Willard as the inspector * Dave Franco as the ninja * Billy West as the priest * Denise Hatton as the princess * Fred Armisen as the wedding DJ * T.J. Miller as the Finster wedding DJ * Alana Bridgewater as the stewardess * Frederick Tatasciore as Frank-99 * Ashlyn Madden as Koko LaMouth Soundtrack A soundtrack for the film, titled Rugrats in Paris: The Movie: Music From the Motion Picture was released on July 7, 2020 on Enjoy The Ride Records.6 Release The film was released on Youtube on July 17, 2020, and grossed $103,291,131 worldwide from a $30 million budget. In the United States, it grossed $22,718,184 in its opening weekend for an average of $7,743 from 2,934 venues.78 In the United Kingdom, Bridget Jones's Diary dethroned Rugrats in Paris to #3, thus placing it behind Bridget Jones and Spy Kids.9 Home media Jalen Sonic Gamer Home Video and Paramount Home Video released the film on VHS and DVD on October 27, 2020. In 2023, JSG released the film via iTunes and the PlayStation Store.101112 On August 29, 2025, Rugrats in Paris was re-released again on DVD. Reception Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a 85% approval rating from critics based on 73 reviews. The critical consensus reads: "When the Rugrats go to Paris, the result is Nickelodeon-JSG-style fun. The plot is effectively character-driven, and features catchy songs and great celebrity voice-acting."13 Metacritic gives a film a 62/100 based on 25 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews".14 This is the most critically acclaimed Rugrats film to date. Sequel A third installment, entitled Rugrats Go Loud, was released on June 13, 2023, featuring the characters from The Loud House. Category:Rugrats Category:2020 films Category:July 2020 Releases Category:Animated movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Animation Category:Bad Robot Category:Klasky Csupo Category:JSG Movies Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:Action-Drama Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Remakes Category:Youtube Movies Category:Live Action Category:Live Action / Animated Category:Sesame Workshop